


Eddie Kaspbrak's New Year's Rockin' Eve

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hand Jobs, He's truly a mess, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Off, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Stanley Uris Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fluff, recreational alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie throws a New Year's Eve party for the Losers.An excerpt from this work:“Are you coming to my party or not, Eds?” Richie asked. “I really want you to come. You weren’t around for Hanukkah.”“I already said I was sorry about that.”“You don’t need to be sorry, Eddie.” Richie laughed. “Just promise you’ll be there tonight.”“I will, yes, of course. What time?”“9,”“What should I bring?”“Just your adorable self, Eddie, my love.”Eddie’s heart fluttered in his chest at the nickname, and it came out of his mouth as a breathy whine. “I’ll, uh, see you tonight, Richie.”“Be there or be square!” Richie replied.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Eddie Kaspbrak's New Year's Rockin' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> So much has happened. So, my theatre opened back up, but the GM was laid off and they brought in a new GM from another theatre to manage mine, and to make a long story short, she's a huge bitch and she hates me, and in addition to that, everyone that went back had to take a huge pay cut. That wasn't an option for me, as I have rent to pay, so I had to go and get a different job. But, it's all good now, I have one and I'm not going to be evicted, which is way cool.  
> I'm hoping next year will be better for me, as this year sucked complete ass and not in a fun way. I hope it's all better for you too. Here's some more holiday smut, since apparently that's all I'm good for these days. Enjoy, and I hope to put out more shit in the new year.

“Do you need a ride?” Richie asked.

“A ride?” Eddie knit his eyebrows together, searching through the papers on his desk for his drawer key. He hated working from home. Between that, his pending divorce, and his cross-country move, he was all out of sorts. “For what? Where?”

Richie took a long pause before he spoke. So long that Eddie was worried they’d gotten disconnected. “My party, Eds.”

“Shit,” Eddie said out loud, though he hadn’t meant to. “Richie, I—”

“Did you forget?” He sounded sad.

“No!” Eddie rushed to say, holding his cellphone to his ear with his shoulder and quickly shoving all of his clutter away from the keyboard so he could open his calendar. “No, Richie, of course I didn’t forget.” He lied through his fucking teeth, blinking at the highlighted entry on his desktop calendar. _New Years Party at Richie’s_. He’d even colored it bright green so he’d remember. A lot of good it did him. “I’m sorry, Richie, no I didn’t forget I’m just— a little flustered right now, is all.” He swiped a pile of papers onto the floor in an annoyed fit, and he heard his drawer key hit the hardwood floor of his new home office and slide. “Motherfucker,” He sighed.

“You know I haven’t seen Sonia in years.” Richie laughed.

“Yes, you’re very hilarious,” Eddie mumbled, pushing his chair back from his desk to try and find his fucking key. “I’ll thank you not to make sex jokes about my dead mother.”

“No promises.”

Eddie sighed, finally finding his drawer key next to his trash bin and unlocking his bottom drawer. “I swear I didn’t forget, Rich, it’s just stressing me the fuck out, moving and everything.”

“Well, you don’t have to come if you’re busy with work or whatever.” Richie said, but he didn’t really sound like he meant it.

“Tomorrow is Sunday, Richie, I don’t work on Sunday.”

“You’re working right now!” Richie defended.

“Yeah, but only because I had a doctors appointment yesterday, so I only worked a half day. I’m making up lost time.”

“Are you coming to my party or not, Eds?” Richie asked. “I really want you to come. You weren’t around for Hanukkah.”

“I already said I was sorry about that.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Eddie.” Richie laughed. “Just promise you’ll be there tonight.”

“I will, yes, of course. What time?”

“9,”

“What should I bring?”

“Just your adorable self, Eddie, my love.”

Eddie’s heart fluttered in his chest at the nickname, and it came out of his mouth as a breathy whine. “I’ll, uh, see you tonight, Richie.”

“Be there or be square!” Richie replied.

***

So, Eddie was In Love with Richie. And not like, in love like the way he loved Bill or Ben, but like In Love In Love, as in since reuniting with him in September, he was all Eddie ever thought about. So much so that he left his fucking wife. He left his wife for a man that he hadn’t even seen in thirty years, a grown man with a fucking comic book collection, a grown man with two different cardboard cutouts of Lando Calrissian in his home, a grown man that regularly used the word ‘rad’ in conversations, and he was all Eddie had ever wanted.

He’d been in love with Richie for as long as he could remember. From the day they met, he guessed. He remembered meeting Richie so clearly; it came rushing back to him at the Jade of the Orient. It had been the first day of kindergarten, and Eddie was so scared that he was screaming, clinging to Sonia’s skirt and begging her to take him home. Then up came Richie, dressed in these little green overalls and a pair of Star Wars shoes. He’d hugged Eddie right away and immediately asked if he wanted to be best friends.

Even then, Eddie had been mesmerized by Richie. Five years old and already walking and talking like a grownup, making friends with everyone in the class, cracking everyone up. And while he spoke to everyone, he kept telling Eddie, ‘Don’t worry, Eds. You’re my only _best_ friend.’ And so Eddie had clung to Richie the whole day. That day, and every day after, up until they graduated high school and moved away.

When he’d seen Richie again for the first time, he thought he was going to collapse and die of heart failure right there in the restaurant. And Richie had immediately fallen back into their old routine, teasing Eddie left and right, calling him names, making jokes at his expense, pinching his cheeks, classic Richie. It had left Eddie so flustered that when they got back to the Townhouse he had to take a second in his room and settle down, his face burning hot and his dick half-hard from Richie jostling him all night.

When he almost died, Richie was the one who stayed. He slept in Eddie’s hospital room for weeks, all bunched up in the visitors chair, snoring like a fucking water buffalo, and Eddie would lay in his bed and cry.

He couldn’t decide which was worse; living his life as he had before, (meaning not knowing who Richie was and feeling like he was missing one of his limbs and never being able to figure out why) or living the way he had to now (meaning he knew exactly who Richie was, but it didn’t matter because he was essentially an unobtainable goal).

He knew he couldn’t tell Richie how he felt about him. It would be mortifying to have Richie just flat-out reject him. And he wouldn’t let himself think that there was something more there. Any time Richie hugged him a second longer than what seemed necessary, or kissed his cheek when he went to go back to the inn to shower, or when he called him baby, or honey, or some other fucking pet name that made Eddie’s eyes water, he reminded himself that that’s just the way Richie was. He was overly affectionate and clingy, like he always had been, and it didn’t matter anyway because Richie was straight.

Eddie had seen his standup comedy before, he’d heard his jokes, and he’d even seen Richie date a handful of women, because he’d agonized over some photo of Richie with Jennifer Love Hewitt back in the late 2000s, a pap shot of them kissing on the red carpet of some movie premiere.

The photo broke Eddie’s heart, which he realized was a little ridiculous given that they weren’t even together anymore and she was married to someone else, _and_ he was a grown man but still. He hated her.

So, Eddie just suffered in silence. He’d made the executive decision that living forever in purgatory where he never told Richie and therefore never got turned down was better than the alternative; having Richie straight up break his heart and having to retreat back to New York to live out the rest of his miserable life as a sad divorcee.

***

Eddie liked Richie’s house. He liked the way the outside looked, and he liked the way Richie had landscaped his yard, and he liked the floor plan of the place too.

The only thing he didn’t like about it was how big and lonely it was. Richie had told him, way back when he was still in the hospital, that being all alone in his huge house was kind of sad, and that he wished he had someone to share it with.

“Moderate fame and fortune isn’t really all it’s cracked up to be,” He’d sighed, sitting on the floor of the physical therapy room while Eddie did leg lifts. “Especially when the only person I share any of it with is Martin.”

Eddie had nodded. He’d met Martin, Richie’s manager, because he’d been so concerned about Richie that he’d actually flown out to Maine to check up on him and make sure he was ok. He was nice and funny, a lot like Richie, and he’d hung around for a couple days just to be sure that everything was fine before returning to California. “Are you seeing anyone?” Eddie had asked, biting hard onto the inside of his cheek to try and make it sound a little less desperate. It hadn’t really worked.

“Nah,” Richie had just shrugged and shook his head. “Just me and my lonesome.”

“Maybe you should get a roommate.” Eddie had suggested.

Richie had laughed. “Are you offering to move in with me?”

And Eddie’s heart had done that stupid little fluttery thing again. Traitor. “I couldn’t just mooch off you like that, Rich.” He’d tried to laugh him off. “And anyway, you know I already found a place.”

“Hey, it’s never to late to change your mind.” Richie had clapped Eddie on the shoulder, grinning over at him. “You could always come crash with me. Sleep in my guest bedroom. Be my own live-in sex slave.” He’d shrugged again and winked at him.

And there it was again. Just a stupid joke, a Richie joke, that made Eddie’s cheeks blush. He was just being an idiot, like he always was, and telling a joke to get a laugh. He didn’t mean anything by it, but it played on loop in his head over and over again as they stared at each other. _Be my own live-in sex slave. Be my own live-in sex slave. Be my own—_

“You’re very funny.” Eddie had rolled his eyes, hoping to distract himself from the existential crisis happening in his brain. “And even though you’re being a dickhead, I appreciate the offer.”

“Well, it still stands.” Richie had said easily, leaning back against a pile of foam mats. “Casa De Richie always has a vacancy, especially for someone as cute as you.”

“Eds?”

Eddie blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts to stare up at Richie, standing in his open doorway, frowning down at him with concern.

“What?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Well, you rang my doorbell and then just stood there for like five whole minutes staring off into space.” Richie reached out and pressed the back of his hand to Eddie’s cheek. “Are you sick or something?”

“No, of course not.” Eddie batted his hand away, but he missed Richie’s warmth the instant it was gone. “Sorry I’m just distracted.”

“Hey, no sweat.” Richie pulled him into a firm hug, Eddie the perfect height to bury his face in Richie’s chest, heart thudding in his chest as he breathed in Richie’s spicy cologne. “Come on in, everyone is in the living room.” He pulled back and placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, guiding him inside and shutting the door behind them.

The Losers littered the main sitting area, chatting and drinking and eating, and then all called out a hello to him when he got there. Eddie had missed them all like crazy, as he hadn’t seen them since they left Derry. Only Richie had stayed behind while Eddie healed, not that he was upset about it or anything. In fact, he’d told Richie that he didn’t have to stay a hundred times, but Richie had always just shrugged him off, insisting that he had nowhere better to be, and he didn’t mind hanging around until Eddie was back of his feet.

They’d all gotten together at thanksgiving, but Eddie had been in the thick of his divorce then, so he’d had to miss it, and he couldn’t get the time off for their holiday get together either, so Richie’s New Years party was the first time Eddie had seen everyone since his birthday.

He got a round of hugs from everyone, and someone handed him a drink, and he finally got to meet Stan’s wife Patty, who was just about the nicest person he’d ever met. He could absolutely see what Stanley saw in her, and if he was at all interested in women, or anyone that wasn’t Richie, actually, he’d’ve been all over her. But he wasn’t, so he was more than happy to just sit next to her on the couch and gab about life.

They talked about his life and his divorce, and how he was liking living in LA, and then they talked more about how she and Stanley had met, and when they got married, and she was very excited to tell him that her IVF doctor was confident that her next pregnancy would take.

“That’s incredible, Patty. I’m so happy for you.” He held her hand and squeezed.

“Stanley and I are so excited. We’ve wanted kids for so long.” She wiped a tear away as it fell. “It always made me feel so bad. Like it was my fault that I couldn’t get pregnant.” She sighed and shook her head. “I know Stan felt the same way too. He told me once that it was his fault. That there was something wrong with him and that’s why we couldn’t conceive. It just broke my heart. He’s such a good man.”

“He is.” Eddie agreed. “I love him.”

“He loves you. All of you.” She smiled over at Stan, where he was talking to Richie in the corner, laying her head on Eddie’s shoulder. “He missed you a lot. He told me that, when he was in the hospital.”

Eddie nodded, glancing at the scars on Stan’s wrists. He could hardly see them from so far away, but they were there. He was lucky Patty found him when she did, otherwise he would have bled to death. He’d spend the time the others were in Derry in the hospital in Atlanta, healing up with Patty by his side.

None of them were angry that he didn’t come, though. They were all just happy he was safe.

“Can I borrow our dear friend Eddie?” Beverly asked, sidling up next to them on the couch.

“Of course,” Patty lifted her head off of Eddie’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Have fun, you two.”

“We can’t have too much fun,” Bev grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him up. “My boyfriend is right over there.” She nodded to Ben, sitting in the armchair, talking excitedly to Mike about what a great season the Patriots were having.

Beverly hauled Eddie into the kitchen, glancing back into the living room to make sure they were alone before she started speaking. “Happy holidays, Eds.”

“Happy holidays, Beverly.”

“Have you talked to Richie?” She grinned at him, tapping her nails against her champagne flute.

“Y’know, I really wish I’d never told you about that.” Eddie grumbled, grabbing a cracker off a cutting board in the counter. He’d confessed his love for Richie to Beverly one day on the phone, unable to hold it in any longer, and she’d done nothing but pester him about sharing his feelings with Richie for weeks.

“You shouldn’t bottle up your emotions, Eddie, it’s bad for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I think you should talk to Richie,” Beverly took a small sip of her champagne.

“Why?” Eddie scoffed. “So he can tell me what a great friend I am?”

“Eddie—”

“I’m just being stupid, Bev.” He shook his head. “I don’t— it’s not—” He huffed quietly, searching for the right words. “Richie just doesn’t love me.”

“Yes, he does.” Beverly insisted, setting her drink down and stepping closer. “Eddie, seriously—”

“Not the way I love him.” Eddie glanced out into the living room, where Richie was now dancing with Patty, spinning her around in a circle while Stanley clapped from the doorway. “I’m just being stupid.”

“Eddie,” Bev took his face in her hands and forced him to look up. “You need to go talk to Richie. Trust me.”

“Beverly—”

“Nope. Shut up.” She clamped her hand over his mouth. “The only thing I want to hear you say next is ‘I’ll go talk to him,’ or I’m going to start hitting you with that cheese platter and just never stop.”

He huffed behind her hand, glaring down into her green eyes. “Bev—” He started.

She pinched the back of his arm roughly. “That doesn’t sound like ‘I’ll go talk to him.’”

He pushed her away, rubbing the back of his arm where she’d pinched him. “Alright, Jesus.” He mumbled. “Just don’t pinch me again.”

“I make no definite promises,” She shrugged, downing the last of her champagne. “Go!” She slapped his ass as he turned to walk away, winking at him when he turned around the glare at her.

Richie had handed Patty back off to Stan, and was now leaning down to listen to whatever Bill was saying to him, nodding along with him.

“Hey, Rich.” Eddie tapped his arm lightly.

“Hey hey, Spaghetti-Man.” Richie smiled brightly at him. “Something on your mind?”

“Yeah, sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt.” Eddie smiled apologetically at Bill.

“It’s all good, Eddie.” Bill waved him off. “I think I need to stop Mike from having another drink, anyway. Excuse me.” He slipped away quickly, trying to stop Mike from grabbing another glass of champagne as he stumbled around.

“Goddamn it.” Richie frowned, watching Bill wrestle the drink from Mike’s hands. “I really wanted to see Mikey hammered. Why does Bill have to be such a party pooper?”

“Probably because he’s the one who has to deal with Mike for the rest of the night.”

Richie smiled at him again, his cheeks tinted pink from the champagne he was holding. “That’s a fair point.”

“Hey, do you think maybe we could go somewhere and talk? Maybe in private?” Eddie coughed out, face burning.

Richie’s grin never wavered as he looked Eddie up and down. “Sure,” He shrugged, setting his drink down on his tv stand. “Come on.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and lead him out of the living room.

When they passed Bev in the hallway she gave Eddie two big thumbs up, so he flipped her off as he followed Richie upstairs.

He’d only been in Richie’s bedroom once before; when Richie had given him a tour of his house when he’d first moved to LA. The room was huge, with a massive king bed up against the back wall, a walk-in closet, it’s own en suite bathroom, _and_ two separate doors out onto a private balcony. Richie pulled Eddie straight onto the balcony shutting the door behind them and leaning over the rail. “So, what’s up?” He asked. “Are you breaking up with me or something?”

“Don’t be such an asshole.” Eddie grumbled, taking a shaky breath. He hated Beverly for making him do this. He was perfectly fine keeping his feelings to himself for the rest of his life. In his mind, there was absolutely no reason to tell Richie how he felt, because there was absolutely no way he was going to get the answer he wanted.

“Hey,” Richie reached out and hooked his fingers under Eddie’s chin, tipping his face up so they were looking at each other. “Eddie, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?” He looked so concerned, so genuine and worried, that it broke Eddie’s heart. He felt himself well up as they stood there. “Eds?”

“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispered, the tears beginning to fall. They slid down his flushed cheeks and down his neck, wetting the collar of his shirt as he cried. “I’m so sorry, Richie.”

“Hey, what?” Richie shook his head, squeezing both of Eddie’s arms in his hands. “What are you sorry for? What, did you break something? Eddie, I’m sure I can just buy another one.”

“No, no.” Eddie shook his head, bringing his hands up to wipe his eyes. “I’m just— I don’t, uh—“ He shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut. _Just tell him!_ “I’ve been thinking a lot lately, Richie.” He glanced up at him, letting out another shaky breath. Richie’s face was creased with concern, eyebrows pulled tight together as he studied Eddie’s face. “This is really hard for me to say.”

“Eds, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that. You’re my best friend. I love you.” He squeezed Eddie’s arm again, smiling in an attempt to reassure him. He startled when Eddie let out a broken sob. “Eds, what—”

“Shut up.” Eddie shook his head, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip. “Just let me—” He tried to breathe evenly, to calm himself down, to work up to saying what he needed to say.  
“RichieIveBeenInLoveWithYouSinceWeWereKidsAndAllIveEverWantedWasToBeWithYouAndImSorryIKeptItFromYouForSoLongIWasJustScaredAndIDidntKnowHowToTellYou.” He spit all of it out in one go, not even stopping to take a breath, because he was worried if he did he’d just clam up and not finish. “Shit,” He whimpered softly, not daring to look up into Richie’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the disgust that was surely there. “I’m sorry.”

Richie took long pause before speaking, and each second that passed by felt like a hundred years to Eddie. His fucking ears were ringing. “Eddie, look at me.” He said finally. Eddie shook his head. “Eddie,” He took Eddie’s chin in his hand again and made him look up. “Hey,” He said softly, wiping the tears from Eddie’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry,”

Richie shook his head. “Eddie, you don’t have to be sorry.” He whispered.

“I just—”

Richie shushed him again, clearing more tears from Eddie’s cheeks as they fell. He used his hold on Eddie’s chin to pull him closer, leaning down to press their lips together.

Eddie felt like he was going to die. Like he was just going to crumble to dust right there on Richie’s balcony, only to be swept away by the wind and never seen again.

Eddie took a step closer as Richie pulled him in, laying his hands on on Eddie’s hips to hold him in place and tipping his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Eddie didn’t even realize he was still crying until Richie pulled away and wiped his cheeks. “Don’t cry, Eds.”

“I’m sorry,” His lip wobbled as they stood there, wrapped up together under the stars as the clock ticked closer to midnight.

“I love you,” Richie whispered, pressing his forehead to Eddie’s.

Eddie huffed out a sob, struggling to catch his breath. “I love you too.”

Richie sniffled quietly, turning away for a second to lift his glasses up and wipe at this eyes underneath them. “Jesus Christ, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.” He tugged Eddie in fully, their bodies pressed together, and pressed a line of kisses along Eddie’s scalp. “I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.”

“We were so little,” Eddie mumbled, fisting his hands in the back of Richie’s shirt to hold him close.

“You were crying that day. You were so scared to be leaving Sonia.”

“My dad had just died.”

“I know. I remember.” He sighed, squeezing Eddie tightly. “Eddie, I wish I’d never left you. I wish I’d never gone to Chicago, I wish I’d never forgotten you, and I’ve loved you since we were five.”

“I didn’t even know you were gay,” Eddie said softly.

Richie laughed, chest shaking under Eddie’s cheek. “How?”

“Richie, I didn’t even know _I_ was gay. I clearly have the worst gaydar in the world.”

“Well, I guess not nearly as bad as all the people that watch my standup routines and believe me when I say I like eating pussy.”

“Richie, don’t be gross.” Eddie swatted his chest, frowning up at him.

Richie smiled at him, cupping his jaw gently and stroking his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “I want to spend the rest of my life getting yelled at by you.”

“You’re an idiot,” Eddie rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t really mad, and Richie knew that, so he just laughed.

And Eddie laughed too, standing up on his tiptoes to press their lips together again, swiping his tongue along Richie’s bottom lip to encourage him to part them.

Richie was a great kisser, Eddie was happy to discover. It wasn’t too sloppy or too wet, and Richie was gentle and let Eddie lead, swirling their tongues together in their mouths.

He could hear the party going on downstairs, the television turned up loud enough that he could hear the sounds of Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve echoing through the rest of the house, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He’d gladly miss the ball dropping for the rest of his natural born life if it meant that Richie would be his New Years kiss every year.

Richie pulled back from the kiss for just a second, pressing his lips to the corner of Eddie’s mouth, then to his cheek, before moving down to his neck, his soft lips gliding over Eddie’s skin, stubble scraping up under his jaw.

“Ah,” He breathed shakily, stomach tangling with knots and butterflies as he stroked his hands through Richie’s hair. “That feels good.”

“Mm,” Richie hummed, biting a mark into the column of Eddie’s throat. His hips kicked forward in surprise, grinding against Richie’s thigh, and Richie grinned into his skin. “You like that?”

Eddie nodded rapidly. “Yes,” He pressed a kiss to the edge of Richie’s forehead, tugging lightly at his curls. “Jesus.” He choked out, shutting his eyes as Richie’s hands moved to unbuckle his belt, slipping his fingers in through the waistband of his jeans. “Richie,”

“God, say my name.” He groaned, biting at Eddie’s shoulder through his shirt.

“Rich, please.” Eddie clung to him tightly, allowing Richie to press him up against the railing so he didn’t have to worry about holding him up. “Oh, fuck.” He let his head hang back, breathing out shakily into the night air.

Richie pulled his hand out of Eddie’s pants just long enough to spit into his palm before snaking it back down and wrapping it around Eddie’s cock. He was throbbing in Richie’s grip, the hardest he’d ever been in his life, and leaking precum all over Richie’s hand.

“Richie, Jesus Christ, fuck this is embarrassing, but I’m so fucking close.” He whimpered, laying his cheek on top of Richie’s head as he continued to work marks into his skin. “Keep going, shit.”

“I’ve got you, baby, shh.” Richie pulled back to kiss the end of his nose, stilling his movements in Eddie’s pants only to pop the button on his own jeans, pulling them both out properly so he could jerk them off together. “Kiss me,” He used his free hand to tip Eddie’s face up again, pressing their lips together and squeezing their cocks together in his hand.

“I love you,” Eddie shivered, face burning as Richie pulled back to look at him. “I love you so much, Richie, fuck.”

“I love you too,” He whispered. He swiped the pad of his thumb over the head of Eddie’s cock, rough with calluses from playing the guitar, gathering up the precum at the slit to spread it back down the shaft. “Cum for me, Eds.” He ghosted his lips over Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie came harder than he ever had before, shaking apart in Richie’s hand as he finished, making a mess all over the both of them.

Watching Eddie finish sent Richie too, adding to the ropes of semen along both of their softening cocks and Richie’s fist.

Eddie grabbed Richie’s face in his hands and smashed their lips together roughly, wanting desperately to taste him in that moment. And he tasted sweet and bubbly, like the champagne he’d been drinking all night, and something else that was just distinctly Richie. His soft cock twitched in Richie’s hand, trying already to get hard again.

“Easy there, cowboy.” Richie laughed, pulling his hand out and wiping it on the leg of his jeans. “I might need a minute.”

“Fuck off, there’s no way I can go again.” Eddie shook his head, panting. “My fucking ears are popping.”

“That would be the fireworks, my love.” Richie brushed a lock of hair behind Eddie’s ear. “I think we missed the countdown.”

“Oh,” Eddie blinked, now able to properly hear the cheering downstairs as his heartbeat settled down. “Shit.”

“Eh,” Richie shrugged, untangling himself from Eddie and sweeping a hand through his hair. He tucked them both back into their pants and leaned next to him on the railing. “We’ve got the rest of our lives to watch the ball drop.” He laced their fingers together as Eddie laid his head on Richie’s shoulder. “I wanted to spend tonight with you.”

“I thought you wanted to spend tonight watching Mike get sloshed?”

“I can want both.” Richie said with another shrug.

“We should probably go back downstairs.” Eddie sighed, squeezing Richie’s hand softly.

“Yeah,” He agreed, kissing the top of Eddie’s head one more time. “We should probably change our pants first, though. I don’t think the world is ready for Semen Chic.”

“God, you’re so fucking nasty.” Eddie scowled, slapping his thigh. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What can I say?” He threw his arm over Eddie’s shoulders. “Love makes me stupid.”

“You’ve always been stupid.”

“That’s exactly my point there, baby-love.” He grinned at Eddie, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile back, allowing Richie to pull him in for another kiss, lips slotting together perfectly as the world around them celebrated the new year, and they celebrated the start of their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
